Jade Curtiss
Current Background Jade Curtiss is a Colonel of the Malkuth Empire. He is better known as "Jade the Necromancer" For his works of Fomicry. However Jade was in pursuit of a group of thieves near the begginning of Luke Fon Fabre's Adventure. Telling them to move aside while he chased them. He wasn't seen again until they arrived into town. Luke was accused of being a Thief. In which Jade tells the mayor that Luke and Tear Grants were not the culprits in this. In which he quickly takes his leave after. Clealy suspecting Luke of something. However Jade along with the Fon Master Ion and Anise Tatlin stayed the night there. The next day however Jade travelled into the Cheagle woods in an attempt to find the Fon Master. In which he discoverd that Luke, Tear, Ion and a Cheagle named Mieu were fighting the Liger queen. In which Jade now attempted to help them. Casting his High-level Artes to defeat the Liger Queen. In which the group was about to leave the Cheagle woods. When Jade and Anise arrested both Luke and Tear. For being enemies of Malkuth. However on the Tartarus Jade agreed to working with Luke in terms of delivering a Peace message. After Luke agreed the Tartarus was invaded by the Oracle Knights. Jade, Anise, Luke, Tear and Mitu all went to fight off the Oracle knights and gain control of the Tartarus once again. It was there however. That Largo The Black Lion managed to use an ability named the Fon Slot Seal on Jade. Causing his abilities to be drained. Making Jade a weaker spellcaster than he previously was. However Jade managed to defend himself against Largo and continue on through the Tartarus. Upon leaving Jade threatened Arietta the Wild to prevent Legretta the Swift and the other God Generals from stopping them. In which they almost were caught again. Until Guy Cecil managed to help them. The group all escaped after this however. Making it to a clearing which after watching Guy panic about Tear he seemed to be falling from the sky in a new location. "Well this is interesting..." Jade appeared in the new world outside of a strange tower he would later learn to be named the Tower Library. Jade was not too shocked by this. However he quickly scanned the area for any clues as to where he was. It was strange. This location seemed to not fit there... As if it had been "Placed" There other than built. However Jade did not worry this as he entered the Tower. Only to be greeted by a "Young" Girl named Patchouli Knowledge. Jade was impressed by Patchouli already as he talked to her. She seemed very knowledgeable about any topic he threw her way. The two of them even quickly determined that they were not in their own world. Yet another world completely. In which Jade stated that they should get some sleep. When a new boy happened to appear also. Going by the name of Alphonse Elric. Jade once again was impressed by him also. He was a very kind boy who happened to be knowledgeable also. At least in Jade's eyes as he watched him closely. However Jade focused on finding hints as to where a nearby town was as his current plan. The Vague hint as to where they were... Jade stayed up most of the night keeping a close eye as to where they currently were. Jade had heard what seemed to be an explosion the previous day. In which he told both Alphonse and Patchouli about this as the group started South. After a while of travelling and talking to each other Jade and co arrived at the Shinra Manor's ruins. Confused by this Jade seemed to look around. Only to discover... It had no clues. However Jade did notice one thing in the distance. The ruins of what seemed to be a VERY large tower in the distance. In which Patchouli, Alphonse and Jade all travelled toward it. It was then however that a man seemed to fall from the sky on top of Jade. This mans name was Kotetsu. Or "Wild Tiger" As he called himself. Jade studied this man a bit briefly. He seemed to be a good man. And Jade seemed to already accept him in the group... However it was clear that Kotetsu was not the... Brightest person out there. Which Jade easily used to convince him to carry their supplies when needed. However they were then attacked by a Kuwagamon. In which Jade went on the defensive. He did not know many Artes. However he attempted to defend the group best he could. However this showed how each of them fought. Patchouli was VERY powerful in his eyes, Alphonse was interesting with Alchemy. And Kotetsu seemed to possess some sort of Super strength in which he fought back the creature. However they were assisted by another figure also. A small white dog named Koromaru. Upon defeating this creature Jade learned the ability Stalagmite. However now they were approached by a suspicious figure named Evil Jim. Jade did not show fear about this worm. However he clearly did not trust him. However Jade watched as some locals of a town named Astec approached. Jade was about to get answers. However when a familiar face named Mieu seemed to approach Jade was relieved. However as he heard Luke was in the world this feeling of relief went away immediatly. Jade then seperated from the group. Stating that Alphonse was in charge now as Jade left to find Luke. Stating that after he found him he would attempt to return with more answers. Getting himself in more trouble. Jade and Mieu decided to travel South after meeting up with him. Jade listed to Mieu's description of the people he had met. They all sounded like more versions of Luke... Which caused Jade to not WANT to find them. However he continued on. That is until they discovered something new. A strange location that Jade would soon learn would be named Exodus. Upon entering the location Jade told Mieu to use fire to see around there. It seemed to be a base of some sorts... Which confused Jade. However it seemed as if he would get answers from this. In which he travelled ahead with Mieu. That is until they were approached by Yusei Fudo. Who was calling himself Aki. Jade was calm when he met this man. However he had his suspicions. Aki being a females name being the first one. And the fact of Yusei's untrust toward Mieu and Jade also. However Jade continued on with Yusei further into the broken-down Exodus. Only to find a man named "Yuan" Sitting down. Yusei seemed to be suspicious of him. However the suspicions were proven true when Yusei pinned the man down with some daggers. Jade attempted to get minor answers. However there wasn't much to go off of... Other than a "Slaughter to come" That apparently was going to happen. In which Jade and Yusei continued on. Only to find a messenger named Luna P. Jade was confused by this strange device. However it seemed to be a way to communicate with a woman named Sailor Pluto. Who warned Yusei and Jade to get out of there before it was too late. And that they were one of Iriphos' last hopes. Agreeing to this Jade and Yusei left Exodus in a rush. Avoiding any Dopplegangers that happened to be in the area. Midnight in a new town. Jade, Mieu and Yusei arrived in a small town named Inaba late at night. Around Inaba. They were able to spot a strange occourance named the Midnight Channel in this town. Where the image of a small girl was running around a carnival. Confused by this Jade and Yusei continued onward for supplies. It wasn't until Jade was approached by a Familiar face that he split up from Yusei for now. It was Legretta the Quick once again. Who seemed to fire a warning shot at Jade. Jade however happened to make a deal with Legretta. A temporary truce in the world. In which she agreed to this. Jade was also briefly introduced to Chibiterasu, Yuna and Issun however in this time also. However now Jade returned back to Yusei. Only to watch as trouble seemed to be happening for a boy named Ventus. His friend seemed to be the one who was on the T.V Earlier. And he heard it was something about them being "Thrown in" from a detective named Naoto Shirogane. Listening to this quietly Jade decided to help after Naoto forced Yusei to help. In which Him along with Yusei, Mieu, Gen, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Sundown Kid, Ventus, Souji Seta and Emil all travelled into the T.V world while Naoto left. In which the group entered the T.V to see it was filled of fog. Personality Jade is a very cheerful and sarcastic individual. He uses Sarcasm constantly in almost everything he says and does. Jade however is a very knowledgeable individual. In which he can figure out clues very easily. Jade however also can be cruel at times with his jokes. However he always seems to mean well with them. Jade also seems to allow others to discover things for themselves. Even when he clearly knows the answer. This is to raise their self confidence in themselves. Jade also is very brave when it comes to situations where he has to be. However Jade also has moments of anger at the mention of Fomicry. Powers / Items Fonic Lance: Jade can cause a lance that was infused in his arm to appear in his hand as a weapon. He carries it litterally in his arm with an arte keeping it there. Luna P. : A Messenger Jade and Yusei happened to find in Exodus. This allows both Jade and Yusei to get in contact with Sailor Pluto. Jade however does not know other powers of this small cat-head. Arte Master (Sealed by Fon Slot Seal): Jade is a very skilled mage. (Possibly the most skilled) Jade is known for his deadly fonic artes that he can cast. However Jade currently is sealed with the Fon Slot Seal. Limiting his spells at the moment. HOWEVER. Jade can learn more spells over time by reversing the effects of the Fon slot Seal. Normally after defeating a strong opponent however. Jade's full Arte list can be found Here Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:Character